


Under a Harvest Moon

by frantic65



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis remembers time spent with Jack under a Harvest Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a canon based one shot set after the events of the movie. Although Jack is in the story, he is in Ennis's memory only.

Ennis sat on his daughter's front porch, bowl full of popcorn balls at his feet, enjoying a cigarette as the chill, crisp October air did its best to settle viciously in his bones. Junior and Francine were out herding his grandkids door to door, his oldest granddaughter having given him strict instructions on how to dispense of the popcorn balls she had helped make this year.

Ennis had listened solemnly to her imperious directions, being reminded quite without warning of another similarly bossy person from another place and time, before his life had grown so much lonelier and colder.

A ragtag group of children clambered up the steps, their cries of 'Trick or Treat, mister,' reminding him of days long past, when his own little darlin's had excitedly modeled costumes their mother had cleverly designed from outgrown clothing, or bits and pieces of items left behind in the laundromat; the owner never begrudging Alma's request to claim anything abandoned there for over ninety days. 

No matter how often Ennis resented having to resort to having his children wearing other people's forgotten or unwanted clothing, he knew better than to voice his disapproval to Alma. In those early years, the girls had never questioned why their clothes rarely came from the stores their friends mentioned, and Alma was quick to inform them that a costume in a box from the local Five & Dime was no match for a handmade Halloween costume, guaranteed to be one-of-a-kind.

So, as Ennis reached down and placed a treat in each pillowcase that was opened to him, his mind began to wander to a Halloween spent apart from Alma and his children, a Halloween spent in a remote and secluded mountain campsite, spent far away from the hopeless reality his life had become.

They had arranged to meet that Autumn on October 28th, the last Sunday of the month. It was slightly later in the season than they preferred, but an ill-timed tractor convention had necessitated the change, and rather than delay their time together until Spring, they had braved the possibility of early snow or ice, and the very real frigid temperatures, compromising by camping at a much lower elevation than usual when Ennis balked at staying in a motel. 

Ennis had smiled and laughed, leaning casually against the side of his pickup as Jack had stomped out of his truck, bitching about frozen balls and other valuable extremities. 

He remembered waiting until Jack had stood before him, muttering about people who prefer the fucking wilderness to a warm motel, and simply fisting his hands in the fleece lapels of Jack's coat, hauling him into a bruising kiss. 

There were very few ways to shut Jack Twist up when he was riled, but Ennis had learned the most enjoyable of them over the years. 

After making sure Jack would need to spend a few minutes recalling how to pull fresh air into his lungs, Ennis had let him go, keeping one hand beneath his elbow in case he stumbled. 

"Nice to see ya, Jack Twist." He had said gruffly, rubbing his thumb roughly across Jack's slightly swollen lips. "You pack your long underwear, Bud?"

"If we were gonna be civilized 'bout things and were staying someplace heated, I wouldn't need underwear at all." Jack had grumbled, but his lips twitched upward at the look of phony shock that Ennis had allowed to cross his face at Jack's words.

Ennis was always at his most agreeable when he was horny, and he hadn't  
set eyes or hands on Jack since they'd parted the previous May. Six months was a mighty long time to spend with only your fingers and your memories to try to keep you satisfied. 

"We'll, you just park your ass in my truck, darlin'." Ennis had said smoothly, palming Jack's nicely rounded buttocks, and tossing Jack a heated glance. "I've made sure it's real warm and cozy inside just for you. Spend a few minutes catching up on things 'fore we set up camp." He had watched as Jack's eyes glazed over with lust, and he had seen him glancing hungrily at the healthy bulge at the fly of the well-worn, yet well-fitting jeans that Ennis was not even bothering to conceal. 

Jack had licked his lips, the sight of his pink tongue peeking out driving Ennis over the edge, as Jack had no doubt planned. Ennis had grabbed him by the jacket again, this time spinning him around so it was now Jack who was pinned against the side of the truck. Jerking open the door with a growl, Ennis had tossed Jack inside with no ceremony whatsoever, predatory smile in place as Jack had bounced once on the seat before scrabbling backwards to make room for Ennis's body to cover his. 

"Yeah, Cowboy." Jack had whispered as the heat from Ennis's body blanketed him in all the right places. "Show me how much you fucking missed my tight ass." 

Ennis had opened his belt and fly with one hand, while Jack had squirmed around beneath him with the same goal in mind. Sliding their jeans down just far enough to get down to business, Ennis had slammed his mouth onto Jack's, adding several fingers inside to get good and wet.

Later, after the flames had been banked, they would take it slow, rediscovering familiar territory, wrestling half-heartedly for fucking rights, knowing no one would emerge as a loser. But this first time, it was always the same, and it was always as close to the first night they had fucked in its almost brutal urgency. Bruises would be the result for them both, but the marking and claiming was a ritual neither one of them could explain or control, even after all these years.

And so it had been, under a newly risen Harvest Moon, Ennis had indeed shown Jack just how much he had missed every square inch of his body, including his blissfully tight ass.


End file.
